300 flowers
by ShanMah
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler have been married for almost two years, and it seems to everybody that their relationship is absolutely perfect. They couldn't be more wrong...
1. 300 flaws

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I'm probably not the first author to come with such a story, but I don't give a damn, I really liked the idea! The title was actually inspired by one episode of Cold Case (it's the title of a song written by a victim), although the story has absolutely nothing to do with the case shown in CC.

**Rating:** M (language and sexuality, yeah baby!)

**Pairing:** Silentshipping (already established), mostly ^^

**Language:** Yes I write in English, however my mothertongue is French so I might make mistakes, if you see some, especially one that makes a sentence awkward, please let me know so I'll change it ^^

**300 flowers**  
**Chapter 1: 300 flaws**

The first time she saw him, she remained speechless. Because of what her brother had told her about him, she thought he'd be ugly, short, fat, with a cunning smile on his mean and cold face. She couldn't have been further from the truth. Seto Kaiba was tall, slim, and, although his lips would sometimes show a cunning smile, he was incredibly beautiful. His eyes... those eyes that Serenity had imagined black and vicious, had this amazing blue colour and this fierce look that gave her chills even the first time their eyes met. For the fifteen-year-old girl that she was back then, he was the perfect man. Smart, determinated and powerful. She couldn't help but think of him whenever she closed her eyes.

Two years later, she finally confessed her love for him. She was staring at her feet and speaking very fast, tears in her hazel eyes and a bright red colour on her cheeks. Without even leaving the time to open his mouth, she ran away. She didn't need his answer. How could such a man possibly love her, even notice her?

The day after, when she came back to the apartment were she was living with Joey, her eyes widened. The small apartment was full of beautiful red roses. There was flowers all over the place, in vases, on the couch, on the table, even on the floor. Their delicious smell caressed Serenity's nose. Speechless, she walked towards the biggest bouquet and took the white paper the had been put ontop of the red flowers. There was a short note written on it:

_You never let me the time to reply, so those flowers are my answer: I love you too, Serenity. Three hundred times_.

One year later, Serenity was wearing a wonderful dress in the biggest and most expensive wedding Domino had ever seen - to her big brother's disagreement, of course. But she didn't care. All she cared about was that her dream was coming true. Getting married with the first man she had ever loved. They were about to live their second marriage anniversary.

Perfect, wasn't it?

----------------------

Actually, the perfection had started to fall apart five months ago. Seto had been working more than ever, getting home later and later each day. At first, Serenity said nothing, but after three months, she got very tired of the situation and started to complain. Well... she tried. But each time she tried to speak to him, he would just reply that he was too tired to speak about that, that he needed to get some sleep and that they'd talk about whatever she wanted later. But here was the problem: that later would **never** come.

When Kaiba opened the door to their bedroom in the middle of the night, making his best not to make noise, she turned on the light next to the bed and sat, her arms crossed.

"I really think we need to talk, Seto", she said.  
"Later, Serenity", he replied, his eyes half-closed, as he threw his tie on an armchair.  
"No, **now.** I'm tired of your 'later's that never lead anywhere."

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Honey, please. It's almost three in the morning and I have to wake up at six, just let me sleep for those three little hours."  
"Fine", she replied as she stood up.

The young woman grabbed her pillow and walked towards the door, very upset.

"Good night", she said spitfully.  
"Serenity, wait, where are you-"  
"I'm gonna take another bedroom for tonight", she simply answered as she turned to look at him again. "So you can have a good sleep and I won't be tempted to speak to you about important things, because you won't listen or care anyway. I could just fall of the balcony, it'd take you forever to notice!"  
"Serenity, don't be silly, just try to understand... I mean, just give me a break... I had a bad day and-"  
"Fine, I said fine! I'm gonna talk with the wall, I'm sure we'll have a more constructive discussion. Good fucking night, Seto."

She slammed the door and he sighed heavily, too exhausted to do anything else than drop on his bed with his clothes on.

---------------------

"I don't know what to do anymore, Tea", she sighed as she sat on the couch with her best friend. "He just... he just looks like he doesn't even give a damn anymore. He's spending more and more time at the Kaiba Corp, I mean I know he's the CEO but he's always **been** the CEO and he never treated me like that before! He won't listen to what I have to say, he'll just saw 'Later, I'm tired' but it's ALWAYS later, I'm sick of it! I don't even remember the last time we did something together and, and-"

She blushed.

"The last time we made love together was like two months ago. He doesn't even react when I try to... you know. I-I mean, is it me? Did I gain weight or something?"

Serenity paused.

"Wait, you'd tell me if I did, right? Or maybe I'm just getting boring... I-I tried so many things to interest him, but nothing worked!"  
"This has nothing to do with you, Serenity", Tea said with a comforting tone. "Don't blame yourself. He's just very tired, it has nothing to do with you being boring or unattractive."  
"So what can I do? It's been five months, I'm tired of waiting for the situation to get better on itself. It won't. Some day I just wish he'd sell his company to be with me..."  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm sure there's a way to solve this. Both of you need to talk-"  
"I try, but he just won't listen!"  
"Because when he gets back from work, he's tired and tense. You obviously can't confront him like you did yesterday without making sure he relaxes before. No matter how important what you have to say is, he won't listen if all he can think about is work."  
"Yeah..."

----------------------

This evening, at eight o'clock, when Kaiba came back from the Kaiba Corporation, he found his wife, sitting at the dinning table, her arms crossed and a bit of anger in her eyes. There were candles on the table and the food smelled delicious, and a bottle of red wine was opened.

"Looks good", he said with a smile as he sat. "You asked Ethan to do it?"  
"I made it myself", she said with a cold voice.  
"You did? That's really-"  
"Made it two hours ago", she continued as she shot him a deadly glare. "Your note said that you'd be back at six, so I thought I should make something special for you. You know, to apologize for my selfish attitude yesterday. But..."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Who cares, anyway? You probably wanted to **sleep**, didn't you?"

Serenity stood up.

"I'm gonna go out for a walk. Good evening, Seto."  
"Wait."

He grabbed her wrist when she tried to leave.

"I'm sorry, Serenity."  
"You don't even know what's wrong", she replied as she shrugged. "How could you? You won't listen when I try to tell you."  
"I know I'm working too much these days, I know I'm not treating you the way you deserve to be treated. I know... I know I've been a terrible husband recently."

He hugged her tight against his body.

"I'll do my best to spend less time at the Kaiba Corp and more time with you, I promise."  
"Really?" she asked as she moved her eyes towards his.  
"Yes, really", he replied with a smile.

She smiled back to him. Somehow, this promise made her feel better. She moved her mouth towards him, hoping to kiss his lips, but he just kissed her cheek instead. Serenity mentally sighed.

_Well, one thing at the time, I guess_.

----------------------

"So, are things better, Serenity?" Tea asked over the phone.  
"I'm not sure. I guess so. He promised it would change. I-I hope it's true, but... you know... I'm not sure. Doesn't look like it's gonna change, you know. He wasn't even there when I woke up this morning."  
"Maybe he's just going to work earlier so he can **come back** earlier tonight."  
"Yeah, but it's **Sunday.** He could've stayed all day long here."

She looked at her watch.

"Hey, I'm gonna go. I have to buy Mokuba's gift for his birthday."  
"All right. Call me later if you feel like it."  
"I'll probably do. Have a nice day, Tea."  
"You too sweetie."

Serenity put the cell phone back in her pocket and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna go out for a while, Mokie!"  
"All right!" the younger Kaiba brother replied from his bedroom.

_I wonder how the hell you got used to see your brother only once in a while_.

Serenity was walking down the street, looking for a place where she could find a proper gift for Mokuba. She pushed the door of the first game shop she saw. She was looking around when a surprisingly familiar voice raised behind her back:

"Serenity? Serenity Wheeler?"

The young woman slowly turned and saw a young man, with black hair, muscles under his tanned skin and gorgeous green eyes. She blinked several times.

"Wow, haven't seen you in a while", he continued with a beautiful smile that showed his perfectly white teeth. "You look stunning."

She blushed, and he laughed.

"And you still blush the same way. Wait, you recognize me, don't ya?"  
"Of course I do, Duke! There's no way on Earth I could've forgotten you!"

He grinned.

"But don't get any funny ideas", she said. "I'm Mrs. Serenity Kaiba now you know."

Duke arched his eyebrow.

"Really? Oh, yeah, Joey told me about that. Well sort of."  
"Sort of?"  
"Well I think he mentioned Kaiba's name among the 'damn asshole', 'ugly bastard' 'son of a fuckin' bitch' and other stuff like that when he told me you were married."

Serenity rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been with Kaiba?"  
"**With** Seto, three years. Married... almost two."  
"You don't see so enthusiastic about it", he noticed.

The red-haired woman blushed again, and quickly asked:

"Uh... well, what are you doing here anyway?"  
"It's my shop, you know. I thought you noticed before. And you didn't answer my question."  
"W-well... everyone's got problems, you know how it is."  
"Nope. No idea. When problems show, I quit and that's it. Simple, isn't it?"

Serenity rolled her eyes again. This was exactly the reason why she had never fallen for his smooth-tongued attitude. He may have acted like he was interested in her - in a romantic way, of course - but she had quickly understand that he was acting like that towards any girl he found attractive.

"Never knew the meaning of commitment, did you?"

Duke shrugged, and then crossed his arms.

"Why make things complicated? Moreover, you don't really seem like marriage is fun anyway. Not tempting if you want my opinion."

Serenity bobbed down.

"I-it is, I swear... w-when..."

She didn't want to speak any more, but the next words slipped away from her mouth without her consent:

"When the other doesn't spend more time at work than he does with you."  
"Well that's Seto Kaiba. There's a reason he owns this company."  
"He did own his company when we got married and it wasn't like that. I don't know what's wrong-"  
"I was about to ask you the same question."

She looked at Duke as he shook his head.

"'Cause, really, I can't find out. Can't find out what kind of man would choose his work over you."  
"Maybe it's **me**, not him."  
"About you?"

He raised his eyebrows very high as he stared at her for a while.

"I don't see anything about you that would make **me** spend time **here** instead of spending some... quality time with you."

Duke smiled as Serenity's cheeks turned to pink.

"You know, this isn't the best place to be chatting, but maybe we could have a drink somewhere one day?"

Serenity's eyes narrowed.

"I told you **not** to get funny idea. I'm not that kind of-"  
"I was just offering a coffee or whatever drink you wanted. No need to worry about my intentions."

She didn't say anything, so he gave her his business card with a grin.

"Here, my cell phone's number is written. Feel free to call at any time if you wanna see me."

Few months ago, Serenity wouldn't have even looked at the card. But, come to think of it, few months ago, she would not have had reasons to carry such a conversation with Duke Devlin anyway. _Maybe I should... you know, keep in touch with an old friend. Can't hurt me, can it?_

She shyly took the card from Duke's hand with a small smile.

**End of the chapter:** Not that I am that much into silentshipping, it's just that it was such the perfect pairing for the idea I had in mind ^^ hope you'll reviewwwww!!!


	2. 300 stars

**Betzmyn: **As I said in my PM, I do like cheershipping but this is going to be a silentshipping fanfic - this is why I put it under the Seto/Serenity category. I'm really glad you liked the first chapter!!!

**Disclaimer:** Characters are still not mine!

**Chapter 2: 300 stars**

When Serenity came back to the manor, she immediately hid Mokuba's gift in her closet. She stared at the alarm clock. 7 PM? She sighed heavily.

_It's gonna change... my ass._

At midnight, when she got to bed, he still wasn't there. Fifteen minutes later, the door opened.

"Honey, are you awake?" he whispered in the dark.  
"Yeah", she replied.  
"I'm really sorry, there's this fool who kept me on the phone for five hours this afternoon so everything I planned was late and-"

_Don't sound pissed, don't sound pissed. For once he's explaining himself and the explanation is more than "I'm tired"._

"It's ok, Seto", she replied in a murmur. "C'mon over here..."

Kaiba laid next to her and she brought her body close to his, her lips begging for a kiss. His arms wrapped around her, but his mouth only gave her a peck. Serenity pouted and kissed him for real. She made the kiss more and more fierce as her hands started to caress his body, slowly moving to be ontop of him as she kissed his neck and...

He softly pulled her away.

"Not tonight, Serenity."  
"You sure?" she teasingly asked.  
"Yes", he replied firmly. "I'm to tired for this."

Extremely insulted, Serenity moved away and turned her back on him. She expected him to apologize, at the very least, but two minutes later, he was snoring. Serenity felt like kicking him out of the bed - literally.

_Could you care less about me please?_

She stood up, grabbed her clothes and left the bedroom. There was no way in hell she would be able to sleep after this.

* * *

Serenity was walking down the calm street, lost in her thoughts. She put her hand in her jean pocket, and frowned. What was that paper?

Duke's business card.

Serenity stopped to move and stared at it for a while. For some reason, she really felt like calling him, but the idea also sounded dangerous.

_Dangerous? Don't be silly. You're just keeping in touch with an old friend._

She took her cell phone in her pocket.

_No, don't do that. You know it's more than "keeping in touch with an old friend". Duke's not just an old friend. He's an old crush and a major Playboy. Always been, will always be._

She bit her bottom lip and looked around nervously.

_You're playing with fire. Seto will be mad if he ever learns that you when somewhere with Duke Devlin._

She flipped the pink phone opened.

_He __**would**__ if he still __**cared.**_

Serenity took a deep breath and dialed the number.

* * *

"Mmhello?" a sleepy voice replied.  
"Hi, I, uh..."  
"Serenity, is that you?"  
"Y-yes, I'm sorry... I know it's damn late, but you said **any** time, so... I-I'd like to know... is the offer... you know... still opened?"

There was a short silence.

"Sure thing. Where are you? I'll pick you up."

The young woman looked around her a bit.

"I'm near the shopping centre."  
"All right. Gimme five minutes."

* * *

Exactly five minutes later, a red sport car stopped right in front of her. He smiled to her when she sat on the leather seat.

"How come you changed your mind so quickly? And in the middle of the night?" he asked.

Duke's smile grew bigger.

"Not that I complain of course."  
"Seto", she simply replied.  
"What happened? If you don't mind telling me."

She blushed. She liked Duke, but not to the point of telling him that Seto hadn't touched her for two months.

That was **really** too much information to give him.

"Don't really feel like talking about that."  
"As you wish."

Serenity frowned when she noticed that they were now in an area where there were plenty of houses and apartment, but no restaurant or bar at all.

"Duke, where are you taking me?"  
"Home", he replied.  
"What? I thought we'd go in a restaurant or something! You never said-"  
"I said we could go **somewhere**", he said as he stopped the car in front of a building. "Never spoke about a restaurant."

Duke mentally smirked.

"What, you're scared of me now?"

She blushed. _I'm just being ridiculous._

"Of course not! Why would I be, uh?"

Serenity got out the car and followed him to his apartment.

* * *

She blinked several times when he opened the door.

"Yeah I know it's a bit messy", he simply said as he walked towards the kitchen.

She stood there, in the middle of the lounge for a while before chuckling and being able to reply:

"A **bit** messy? Looks like an hurricane just hit the whole place!"  
"Well I'm sorry but not everybody has a butler, ya know?"

Serenity felt her cheeks turning to red.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"That being married to Kaiba could turn anybody into a spoiled princess so I'm not blaming you."  
"Excuse me?"

Duke remained very calm, still preparing his coffee.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, you know."  
"You call me a spoiled princess but not in a bad way?!"  
"I didn't mean that, so nevermind. I guess I'm just too lazy to clean this place. There ya go."

He gave her a cup of coffee. There was whipped cream with chocolate ontop of it on her hot beverage.

"I hope you still like those."  
"Still like what?" she asked as she frowned.  
"Taste it."

Serenity took a small, distrustful sip, and then her eyes widened. Just enough milk, just enough sugar, a taste of vanilla and that delicious whipped cream... it was her favourite way to have coffee. How could he remember that so many years after? He was sitting on his table and looking at her with a smile.

"So?"  
"Duke, how did you manage to remember-"  
"Let's just say that I have a good memory. Here, you've some..."

He touched her cheek with his hand, moved a finger to touch the tip of her nose, and then put the finger in his mouth to eat the whipped cream.

"Couldn't resist."

_And I won't either if I stay._

The touch had been very brief, and he had probably not even noticed how warm and comforting his hand had been on her skin, but it had been more than enough to make her bite her lip as she stared at her cup. She suddenly felt that her whole body was burning hot, and this that nothing to do with her coffee.

_I knew this was a bad idea._

"I-I'd better be going", she said with a confuse voice. "I'm sorry for bothering you, I shouldn't have called..."

Serenity put her coffee on the table and walked towards the wooden door.

_Leave without looking back at him, get out of there before your eyes meet again..._

The door was locked.

"Unlock the door!" she said with a voice that was much more piercing that it used to be. "Why the hell is it locked?!"  
"Whoa, whoa, hold on, don't freak out-"  
"I'm not **freaking out!**"

She felt his torso on her back when he reached her and unlocked his door... and then she made a mistake. As she put her hand on the handle, she turned a bit to look at him. His emerald eyes were so spellbinding that she couldn't move anymore, making it impossible to run outside the apartment like she planned to do. His muscular body was so warm against her, and his eyes seemed to say "You know, I could be giving you the best sex you ever had... right now" - or maybe that was just her imagination. He slowly moved his head towards her.

_Sweet Jesus, Serenity, turn the handle and get the hell out of this place._

His hand touched her cheek again.

_Just a kiss... just a kiss and I'll be satisfied..._

He was so close now that their lips were almost touching. She wanted that kiss, more than she had ever wanted anything else in her entire life... but she didn't really trust herself to be satisfied with one single kiss.

_Just once... no one has to know..._

Her hand left the handle and she put it behind Duke's neck, pulling him towards her so their mouths kissed passionately.

_You're a whore._

His lips were incredibly soft and their tongues played so delightfully together that Serenity felt in heaven. When they pulled apart, out of breath, they stared at each others in silence. It had been so long since Kaiba had kissed her like that for the last time, so long that she didn't even remember, but that felt **so** good...

She wanted more. She **needed **more. This single kiss had just let her more unsatisfied that she was before.

"You can go now you know", he whispered.

Serenity grabbed his shirt to pull him towards her again and kissed him even more deeply and wildly than before. She felt his hand going down her neck.

_No... don't__** touch**__ me... we're just..._

The hand reached her left breast.

_We're just kissing, I swore we'd just... kiss so it's not... not really cheating and-_

Duke's hand started to massage her breast in a way that was so delightful that she moaned in their kiss.

_Oh yes, just like that..._

His hand unbuttoned her dark blue jean.

_Ok, that is enough, I'm not that kind of woman and won't let him-_

Serenity moaned again when the hand slipped under her panties. She moaned again and her hips started to move with his hand.

_Oh my God, don't stop... oh my... just __**once...**_

He made her jean fall on the floor.

_Just once and then I'll be damn satisfied... it's just because it's been so long with Seto, it doesn't mean anything... right?__  
_  
Duke kneeled in front of her, slidding her blue panties down her pale legs. She blushed.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked with a voice that was suddenly very shy.

Duke's gorgeous green eyes moved up towards her as he kissed her right under her belly button.

"Don't tell me you don't know what it is."

Serenity blushed even more.

"I-I know what it is, it's just that no one's ever..."

He blinked a few times.

"You kiddin' me, right?"

She just shook her head, causing him to smirk.

"Well then just close your eyes and enjoy."

Her legs shook when he first kissed her very wet pussy. His tongue quickly found the sensitive spot, causing her legs to shake again and a moan to escape her lips.

"Holy-"

She let go a little scream and her hand touched Duke's hair. This was ten times better than what she ever had imagined. Was it because it was the first time that someone did that to her, or because Seto hadn't touched her for two months, or just because she was terribly turned on by the situation, or a combinaison of all this, she had no idea. Her legs were now unable to support her and he laid her on the floor, his tongue still very busy pleasuring her like she had never been before.

"D-don't stop, I'm... I'm... **Duke**!"

Her hand clenched around her jean on the floor, her toes curled and her whole body became extremely tense as she felt waves of ectasy hitting her entire body. Panting, she pulled him towards her face and kissed him deeply. It had been very good, but she had to admit something: this wasn't enough. She wanted more, no, she **craved** for more. She still felt so empty. Words slipped out her mouth without her consent:

"Duke", she murmured as she unbuttoned his black pant. "Fuck me..."

She had never imagined that she would use such words, but right now she didn't care. All she cared about was that she wanted him inside her, no matter what the consequences could be.

**Immediately.**

His hand took something in his pocket and he quickly put the condom on his cock. He slowly pushed his hips, until he was fully inside. She sighed with pleasure and wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her and took this moment to enjoy the situation: how warm and tight she was around his member, how his little circular moves made her moan but move her hips with impatience, begging for more...

He mentally smirked and started to move faster.

"Harder, please", she implored.

He was moving as fast as he could, thrusting himself inside her deeply, almost violently, but she kept on screaming for more - not that he complained, of course. He moved up and lifted her with him so she would sat on him and be the one moving. She put her arms around his shoulders and moved up and down his member, her eyes darkened with lust, her lips half-opened as she moaned her intense pleasure.

His hand moved to reach the very sensitive spot he had teased with his tongue not so long ago. He started to stroke it with his fingers and her moans turned into screams, she begged him no to stop and...

He felt her nails in his skin, her head moved back as she whispered his name in her orgasm, totally out of control in his arms. The climax quickly hit him to, sending waves of intense pleasure all over his body and he held Serenity's body extremly tight against him.

She was now panting and sweating, her cheeks were red and her eyes showed an intense relief. It was the most beautiful thing Duke had ever seen.

_Seto Kaiba... you don't know what you're missing._

**End of the chapter:** hehe, did my best to write a good sex scene hope you liked it, I'd like some feedbacks!!!


	3. 300 lies

**Pink-Strawberries: **Yeah I agree that was purposely quite intense :D I'm glad you love my story!!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own YGO and the characters, and I'm still not making money out of this fic!

**Chapter 3: 300 lies**

Duke was sleeping next to her, but Serenity's eyes were wide-opened. Lots of confusing feelings and thoughts were creating a painful node in her stomach. She sat in the bed and hid her face behind her hands.

_What the hell was I thinking? To let him... to let him do this to me?_

A disturbing, annoying voice replied in her head as she gathered her clothes:

_Let him do this to you? Don't lie to yourself. You didn't "let him". You __**begged**__ him_.

Serenity carefully left Duke's apartment. What was she supposed to do now? Where was she supposed to go? She couldn't go back to the mansion and face Kaiba. She didn't **dare**. How could she look at him in the eyes without feeling guilty now?

After many hesitations, she found herself knocking on Tea's door. It took her few minutes to open the door. Her brown hair was messed up and her eyes were barely opened.

"Serenity?" she asked with a sleepy voice. "What's wrong? It's four o'clock you know..."  
"I'm really sorry, but I have to speak to you", she replied with a shaking voice. "Can I... can I come in?"

The brunette stepped aside and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Is it about Seto?" she asked as her friend dropped on the white couch.  
"N-not really... it's more about **me**... Tea, I've... I'm..."

Tea sat next to her and frowned.

"I'm a-a-a **whore!**" she finally shouted before bursting into tears.

Tea blinked.

"Sweetie, what happened?"  
"I-I did something terrible... I let... no, I mean I've... I've just... we... oh **God! **I can't believe I... we..."  
"Serenity, I don't mean to be rude at all, but if you want me to help, you'll have to finish at least one sentence."

Serenity took a deep breath, searching the best way to tell her friend.

"Promise you won't judge me", she muttered.  
"Of course I won't."  
"I... Ijustadsexwitohmygodsetosgonnakilme..."  
"I didn't understand a word you just said."  
"I... just... had... sex..."  
"And making love with your husband's supposed to make you a whore?"  
"That wasn't Seto", Serenity replied as she stared at her feet. "That was Duke..."  
"What?!!! You... you cheated on Kaiba?! With DUKE DEVLIN? Are you crazy?!!"  
"Don't YELL! And you said you wouldn't judge me!"  
"Well I do!"

She paused, and then sighed.

"I mean, no I don't. It's just that I don't get it, you want things to be better with Seto and you sleep with another man? With Duke?! Don't you realize that it's gonna make things even worse?"  
"I don't know what the fuck happened, ok?!" Serenity yelled with tears in her red eyes. "He brought me to his apartment for a coffee and then I had some whipped cream on my nose so he took it with his finger and then I don't know his hand just drove me crazy so I wanted to leave, the door was locked and he unlocked it and then I looked at him, stupid eye contact I shouldn't have done that! And he kissed me that was just crazy and I wanted more and more, it has been so long since Seto kissed me or touched me like that... and I just... hadthetwobestorgasmsofmyentirelife..."

She blushed and hid her face behind her hands.

"I don't know what happened to me, Tea, I swear... how can I live with that? If he learns it it's gonna be over, and if I don't tell him guilt's gonna-"  
"Ok, ok, take a deep breath. Do you love Kaiba?"  
"More than anything else in the world", she replied in a guilty murmur.  
"And Duke?"

Serenity simply shook her head.

"Ok, so now it's time for some damage control, sweetie. It was the first time, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Do you think Duke would tell him?"  
"N-no, I don't think, but-"  
"And it's not going to happen again? You won't even see Duke from now on?"  
"Of course not, are you craz-"  
"Great, so keep your mouth shut. You don't want to lose the man you've been loving for the past five years only because of a mistake, do you?"

* * *

Two hours later, when she came back to the manor, Kaiba was already having his breakfast. She couldn't see him - not yet - but she could hear him.

"Ethan, give me some more coffee."  
"Sir", the butler replied, "If I may say, this is already your third cup and-"  
"And this is not really your business, is it?"  
"I am sorry Mr. Kaiba."

Serenity stepped inside the dinning room with a shy smile. His cobalt eyes moved up from a document to look at her.

"Hey", he said with a smile. "Where have you been? I was worried about you."  
"I was with Tea", Serenity replied without daring to look at him in the eyes.

_And here goes the first lie._

"Oh, ok... c'mon, come over here."

_It's not really a lie, I really saw Tea._

She sat next to him and he gave her a tender kiss on her forehead.

_Yeah, right after having sex with Duke Devlin. __**Twice**_**.**

"I'm really sorry for yesterday, you know."

_Don't apologize now. I don't deserve it_.

"It's all right", she replied as she forced her lips to smile. "I understand."

He grabbed his fourth cup of coffee.

"I've gotta go, I have a conference to prepare but I'll be back early tonight, I promise."  
"Ok."

Seto caressed her cheek, kissed her tenderly and left. Alone, Serenity sighed and leaned her head on the table, closing her eyes.

_I don't deserve you_.

* * *

She was walking down the street without any particular destination or goal. She was supposed to meet Tea at their favourite coffee during her lunch time, but it was only ten o'clock. She still had an hour to fill. A desesperately long hour. Without knowing why, Serenity stopped in front of an hairdressing salon. She stood there for about one minute, biting her bottom lip.

_I could definitely use some change.__  
_  
One hour later, when Tea reached their table, her mouth made a perfect O: few hours before, her friend had long red hair that reached the bottom of her back: now, it barely touched her shoulders. She remained speechless for a while before being able to speak:

"I love your hair! It's **so** pretty!"

Serenity gave her a weak smile.

"You like it?"  
"I love it! I didn't know you wanted to cut your hair."  
"Me neither", Serenity replied.

Tea arched an eyebrow.

"I just... well... needed to change. I don't know, I really felt like it."  
"You... you didn't tell Seto, right?"

She shook her head.

"No. He's been very nice this morning, I can see he's really trying, I..."

She bobbed down.

"That makes me feel even worse for what I did. How could I... I mean he's not perfect, I know but... he didn't deserve this."  
"Serenity, I think you should really forget this. Put this behind you. Thinking about it will do you absolutely no good, it can only hurt you."  
"Maybe that's only what I deserve."  
"Serenity", Tea said as she shook her head. "You did a mistake, a terrible one, but that doesn't mean you have to suffer all your life for this."

The young woman bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Serenity was surprised when Kaiba came back at the mansion: it was not even 4 PM.

"Wow", she said with a smile as she looked away from her book when she heard him. "I didn't expect you so early."  
"Told you I'd come back as soon as possib-"

He blinked several times when he saw her.

"When exactly did you decide to cut your hair?"  
"Today."

She blushed.

"You don't like it, uh?"  
"N-no, it's pretty, it's just that... well... that's a big change."

He kissed her cheek.

"You looked more cute with long hair though."  
"Yeah... I wanted to feel older a bit."

_Why the hell would I want to look cute? I'm not innocent enough to be allowed to look cute anymore._

"Hey", Seto said as he took her hand. "We should go eat somewhere tonight, what do you think? Do you still like that Italian restaurant downtown?"

She smiled.

"Sure. It's still my favourite."

_Oh, now that you got sex somewhere else, you think he's perfect again, don't you? Well his __**money**__ is perfect enough for you._

"Then we'll go there tonight."

He kissed her lips, and she slightly opened her mouth when she felt his tongue asking for more.

_**Whore.**_

He kissed with a passion that he hadn't shown for a couple of months, and she felt her heart beating faster and faster, she was out of breath, his hand touched her neck and...

"Ewwww!" Mokuba's voice snapped in the air. "Get a bedroom, for heaven's sake!"  
"Will do", Kaiba replied in a whisper that only Serenity was able to hear.

* * *

When got out the limousine after the restaurant, they were kissing like two teenagers. Serenity's skin was burning hot under her husband's fingers and her hands were now on his leather belt.

"Seto", she murmured to his ear, pressing her body against his, "Please don't tell me no tonight..."  
"No way", he replied.

Serenity wrapped her fingers around his member, causing him to groan with pleasure in their kiss. She wanted him **now. **Somehow, she felt that it would erase Duke's touch... as if he had been reading in her thoughts, he lifted his petite wife in his arms so she could let him slide down her warm, delightful core. He closed his eyes and remained still for a little while, just to enjoy the moment. He then inverted their positions, trapping Serenity between his body and the wall.

"Damn, Seto", she muttered with a voice that couldn't hide her pleasure as he started to move inside her.

Serenity's moans were like a music to Seto's ears. He couldn't believe he hadn't heard those for so long. Serenity's hand was tightened around a golden chandelier, her moans finally turned into small screams.

"Don't stop!" she begged.

Her fingers were so tight around the chandelier that they were white and she let go a piercing cry, longer than the others. The chandelier broke but Serenity just wrapped her two arms around Seto's shoulders, holding her shaking body very tight around the CEO. She caught his mouth in a fierce kiss just before ectasy hit his body, causing him to moan as they kissed.

"Shouldn't have told you no yesterday", he panted with a smile.

Serenity just smiled back at him, but inside, she didn't feel like it at all.

_He doesn't know how much he's right_, a guilty voice whispered in her head.

**End of the chapter:** Hope you liked it even though it was shorter!!! Again, some feedbacks would help ^^


	4. 300 sins

**pink-strawberries: **Thanks a lot!!! :D I'll do my best to keep a good rythm.

**Sakura Trees:** Thank you for your review, I'm glad you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing!

**Chapter 4: 300 sins**

Serenity woke up to her cell phone's ringtone. She quickly ran towards the pink phone and flipped it opened.

"Hello?"  
"Hi", a soft voice said.

Serenity froze.

"How did you get my number?"  
"When you called me."

The red-haired woman mentally cursed.

"And why exactly are you calling me, Duke?"  
"Because I think we need to talk."  
"I'm listening."  
"Not over the phone. We should talk face to face."  
"If talking face to face leads to the same thing than having a coffee somewhere, then no."

She could see him smiling.

"Not if you don't ask for it."  
"Well I won't."  
"Want me to pick you up?"

Being alone with him again? _Hell no_.

"No. Meet me at the beach in one hour."

She hung up the phone.

_You're really playing with fire_.

Serenity opened the closet, searching for clothes.

_No I'm not. This is a public place. Nothing can happen if I'm not alone with him, right? There'll be plenty of people at the beach._

She picked a pink camisole and a white skirt.

_Nothing can possibly happen. Even if he wants to try. I don't want so it's not gonna happen._

Serenity brushed her red hair and put on some makeup.

_Why did you say yes anyway? And why are you making yourself so pretty if you don't want anything to happen?_

She stared at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

_Things seem to get better with Seto. Nothing. Is. Gonna. Happen._

* * *

After a quick breakfast, she put on white sandals and walked towards the beach: when she reached her destination, Duke was already there, sitting on the sand. He still had that I-could-be-fucking-you-right-now-ya-know light in his green eyes, that Serenity did her best to ignore.

"Nice hair", he said with a smile as he stared at her.  
"I don't want anything to happen, Duke", Serenity muttered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't... think it's a good idea. Not at all."  
"Seemed pretty good two days ago", Duke carelessly replied.  
"I-I don't wanna risk losing Seto. I love him. Things are hard those days, but still... I don't wanna cheat on him."  
"Don't mean to be rude, Serenity, but you always did."

He smiled for himself.

"Twice."  
"Knock it off!" Serenity said, losing her patience. "This is serious! You see this?"

She moved her left hand, showing her wedding ring.

"Nice rock", he simply commented when he saw the diamond.  
"This means something you'll probably never understand, this means commitment and-"

She stopped to speak but her mouth remained opened when she saw someone she knew on the beach.

**Mokuba.**

_Shit, he's gonna see me!_

"Move your ass", she said as she grabbed Duke's arm.  
"What the-"

She pulled him towards a blue stall used for people to put on their bathsuit and immediately closed the door behind the two of them.

"Damn it, he's skiving and I can't even tell him I saw him", she mumbled for herself.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"Mokuba, he's there and I didn't want him to see me! He'd tell Seto! And then-"  
"Yeah, don't want to screw your **perfect** marriage up, do you?"  
"Oh, you think you're so smart and funny now don't you?"  
"Not necessarily, but the situation is sure quite enjoyable."

Serenity blushed when she noticed how close they were - due to the small size of the stab - and understood what he meant.

_Oh, great. I wanted a big, public place and now I'm stuck in a small, private place. Good job_.

Duke slightly smiled for himself. Serenity's body was soft and warm against his and her hair smelled like strawberry. She was so attractive and she didn't even seem to notice it - just like Kaiba, apparently.

_Fool. I'd sell my company within thirty seconds if I had your wife_.

His hand touched Serenity's hip.

"Get your hand off me."  
"This place is ridiculously small, it's quite impossible."  
"What the hell's wrong with you anyway? Why aren't you flirting with another woman? Preferably single?"  
" 'Cause you're better than anyone else."

She rolled her hazel eyes and shook her head.

"Are you in love with me?" she asked in a murmur.

Duke had a small laugh.

"What, me? No. You think sexual attraction means love? And vice versa?"

She stared at her feet.

"You said Kaiba didn't care about you anymore."  
"I never-"  
"Yeah, he's never home, that's what you said. When was it the last time he touched you?"  
"Yesterday."  
"Yeah. And before that? You were... **craving** for sex the other day with me. You've been together for three years and yet two days ago I gave you something he never did?"

His hand was now on her stomach. She started to breathe faster.

"What if you let me give you the attention you truly deserve? You looked like you were really... enjoying this."

Serenity tried to speak, but she found herself unable to. Her cheeks were red and her heartbeat was faster than ever.

_Get out and who gives a fuck now if Mokuba sees you?!! GET OUT!_

"I bet Kaiba didn't like your short hair", he continued to whisper to his ear as his hand was slowly sliding down her stomach. "I bet he liked you better with long hair. He likes the cute, passive Serenity, the one who endures his absence in silence. I like the sexy, wild Serenity... the one who begs me to fuck her."  
"Please stop", she said in a weak murmur.

She felt him smiling on her neck's skin.

"Stop me", he simply replied.

Serenity's eyes widened when his fingers reached the very sensitive spot under her skirt.

"Well", Duke said as he kissed her neck. "Your mouth says 'stop' but your body says 'please go on'... who shall I listen to..."

He slipped one finger inside her wetness and she closed her eyes.

_Fucking slut._

"Please... we shouldn't..."  
"Who gives a shit? As long as it feels so damn good... don't you agree?"  
"It's full of people around..."

_Oh, suddenly you don't mention your husband anymore?_

Her purple panties fell on the floor and she heard him tearing opened a wrapping behind her. Lust was growing up inside her with the way he was teasingly moving his fingers, and somewhere in her mind, she couldn't believe she was going to make the same mistake twice, but that thought was completely wiped away when he entered inside her. It felt so good, so perfect again. She moaned but he immediately put his hand on her mouth.

"Here's the challenge", he whispered. "No noise. You moan or scream, and I stop. You don't want anyone to hear us, do you?"

Duke was moving slowly inside her, torturing her with circular moves. It sent waves or ectasy in Serenity's body, causing her legs to shake, and she had to bite her tongue to remain silencious, but this restraint somehow magnified her pleasure. When his hand reached the most sensitive part of her body again, she let go a soft moan - and Duke stopped to move.

"Told you. No noise..." he whispered to her ear, and she could almost see his cunning smile.  
"Don't stop... just... don't stop..."  
"Mmmhhh..."

His expert fingers started to move again, slowly, teasingly.

"Will you beg me this time again? Love it when you **beg** me..."  
"Duke, please..."

She didn't want him to stop, now that they had gone that far, she wanted him to bring her to heaven again, she **needed** it. She felt terribly ashamed, guilty, but this shame and this guilt weren't strong enough to destroy her lust.

"Fuck me again..." she said in an almost inaudible murmur.

He whispered with his most teasing voice:

"See? You want it..."

Duke slightly bite her ear, causing her to moan lightly again. A weak, shy voice spoke in a corner of her head:

_Seto... I'm..._

But Duke's careless voice replied in her mind:

_Who gives a fuck, as long as it feels so damn good?_

Serenity's body froze, her hand clenched very tight around Duke's wrist as a powerful wave of guilty ectasy hit her entire being again.

**End of the chapter:** Oops, she did it again! XD reviews please!!!


	5. 300 kisses

**pink-strawberries:** Thanks!!! I wanted it to be that way so I'm glad it worked!

**Catalyna Cullen:** Well the Serenity Wheeler we saw in YGO was young, people grow up... this is precisely why I chose her over Tea or any other girl in Yu-Gi-Oh, she seems so innocent and unlikely to do such a thing that it makes it even more interesting, in my opinion of course ^^

**Betzmyn:** The real pairing in there is really Seto/Serenity, Duke is not in love with Serenity and she is not in love with him either, he simply represents temptation (as you pointed) and serves as a pure obstacle in a relationship that's already having a tough time.

**Snuffles:** Duke's not really BETTER than Kaiba... just more intense and passionate... while Kaiba is more soft and tender!

.ExternalClass .EC_hmmessage P {padding:0px;} .ExternalClass _hmmessage {font-size:10pt;font-family:Verdana;} **Disclaimer:** Haven't bought a Japanese company recently, so YGO and its characters are still not mine!

**Chapter 5: 300 kisses**

Serenity was sitting on her bed and she deeply breathed in.

_He likes the cute, passive Serenity._

She hid her face behind her hands and closed her hazel eyes.

_The one who endures his absence in silence. I like the sexy, wild Serenity..._

The young woman stared at herself in the mirror facing her.

_The one who begs me to fuck her_.

Duke's words were somewhat painful, but she knew, deep inside, that they were true. This was why she had made these mistakes with him. Seto, no matter how rude and cold he seemed, particularly when it came to businness, was incredibly tender with her. He treated his wife like a cute, fragile kitten, but this wasn't the way she wanted to be treated - not anymore. How many times had she hoped he would kiss her lips passionately and had ended up being kissed softly on the cheek or the forehead?

_So many times I stopped counting_.

He treated her like the teenager who had first confessed her love to him. But Serenity wasn't this cute seventeen year-old anymore. She was twenty, and she was a young woman now. And this was the way Duke looked at her and treated her: like a sexy, strong being. He seemed so wild himself that she felt no shame in asking him to fuck her - words that she would never, EVER, use with her husband.

_He's already surprised when I curse because I'm angry_.

Knowing that... there was only one way to be able to regain Seto's entire love and attention, and get rid of Duke at the same time.

"I must be Seto's Serenity", she said while facing the mirror.

No complaining about how hard and how long he worked anymore. No begging for his attention. No attempt to get him to have sex with her. None of that, because the younger Serenity wasn't like that. She was patient, smiling and peaceful.

**Always.**

She was brought back to reality by her cell phone. She quickly flipped it.

"Hello?"  
"Serenity, sweetie, are you ok?" Tea's voice asked.  
"Y-yes, why?"  
"Well you were supposed to meet me at the café during my lunch time, and you aren't there, so I thought-"

_Shit, completely forgot!_

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I forgot!! I'm on my way!"

* * *

When she reached Tea's table, panting, the brunette smiled.

"You didn't have to run like that, you know."  
"I'm really, really sorry, I don't know why I-"  
"It's ok, Serenity... you must have a lot on your mind, I understand."

She stared at her with her blue eyes and Serenity felt like she was trying to read her mind.

"You... haven't seen Duke since that time, have you?"  
"O-of course I haven't! What kind of stupid, silly, disgusting person do you think I-"  
"Woah, woah, it's ok, Serenity, I believe you! I-I just thought I'd ask."  
"I'm sorry... it's just that... I'd want to erase this night from my memories but... I can't."

_You're a fucking liar_.

"Yesterday Seto's been so nice! We went to the restaurant, we spoke, we had fun, and then we... you know. And then it felt like I had just gotten back my Seto, the one who cares about me..."  
"Looks like you spent a great evening together."  
"Yeah..."  
"Did something bad happened?"  
"No, it's just that I... to see him trying so hard to give me the time, attention and love I wanted... it just made me feel even worse."  
"Everyone makes mistakes, sweetie. We're just human beings, you know. You lost control once, that's all."

_No, Tea. I lost control twice. Your friend's a __**whore**__, face it_.

"All you have to do it make sure it's not gonna happen again", she continued.  
"Yeah. I will."

_This one wasn't a lie_.

* * *

Few hours later, when she got back at the manor and stepped inside the living room, Mokuba was already there, watching TV.

"Hi Mokuba", she said with a smile.

_I hope he didn't see me at the beach_.

"Hey Serenity, how was your day?"

_If he did, I just hope he won't mention it_.

"Fine, thanks. And yours?"  
"It was ok, I guess."

His eyes moved from the TV to his brother's wife, and he stared at her in silence for a while.

"Don't call me crazy, but I think I saw you today."

_Damn you, kid. No, better: __**fuck**__ you_.

"Really? Where?"  
"At the beach."

Serenity's heart missed a beat. If Mokuba had seen Duke... she was in big troubles.

"You were with this guy, he looked like Duke Devlin... you know, Joey's friend... it might actually be Duke, now that I think of it... what were you doing with him at the beach?"  
"Excuse me?! What was **I** doing? This is none of your business! Besides, what were **you **doing at the beach when you were supposed to be at **school**?!!"  
"Look, if you're being unfaithful to my brother, I swear I'll-"  
"I am **not** cheating on Seto and you'd better stay out of this if you don't want me to tell him that you're **skiving**!"

Mokuba blinked several times. He had never seen Serenity like that. She used to be so sweet with him.

"Woah. Relax, it was only a question."

Serenity mentally sighed and left the room.

_Now that wasn't a good start as being the nice Serenity_.

She dropped on her bed, sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

_Duke's fingers that knew perfectly where she wanted to be touched, and how she wanted it... his tongue playing with hers, his lips on her neck, his-_

Serenity was pulled out sleep by a soft kiss on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, she saw two gorgeous cobalt eyes that could only belong to one person.

"Hey", she said with a small smile. "You're back pretty early."

Seto had a short laugh.

"Do you know what time it is?"  
"Five pm or something?"  
"It's almost ten."

She blushed.

"Oh, I must... must've fallen asleep..."

She stood up and smiled to her husband.

"How was your day, Seto?"  
"Pretty long. But other than that, it was ok..."  
"Speaking of long..."

The red-haired young woman started at her own reflection in the mirror.

"I was thinking of getting some hair extensions. You know, to have my long hair back. What do you think?"  
"I don't know. I like you with short hair. Besides, why would you want to get back your long hair just after having this haircut?"

In the mirror, she saw him walking towards her and he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her left shoulder.

"But you said you liked the long hair better", she said as she stared at his reflection.  
"Yeah, but I'm already getting used to that new haircut. Makes you look even more cute."

The CEO kissed her neck, sending chills all over her pale skin. His mouth slowly kissed its way up to Serenity's ear, where he whispered:

"You know, yesterday, it had been so long... so long that I hadn't even realized how much I missed it. How much I missed being with you this way..."

Serenity bit her bottom lip. His tender words were like knives in her heart.

_Why? Why have I done this to you? To __**us?**_

His hand moved up slowly, touching her breast. She closed her eyes.

"I didn't even take the time to truly enjoy it..."

Seto touched her shoulder very lightly with his hand so she would be facing him, and kissed her. The long kiss was both passionate and tender - a combinaison that couldn't be achieved by anyone else than the one who truly loved her. They both fell on the bed and she felt his warm hands caressing her smooth legs, and then taking her clothes off. Serenity felt like a volcano was awakening inside her, she wanted to pull his tie to bring him closer, tear off his expensive shirt to feel his skin burning against hers... beg him to fuck her.

_I must not_.

Seto slightly bit her ear and murmured:

"I think you deserve better than yesterday..."

_No. __**You**__ deserve better than __**me**_.

His tongue went down her naked stomach, causing her to shiver. Her legs shook when he kissed the inside part of her thigh. Serenity's eyes widened.

"Seto, what are you-"

He kissed her thigh again and smirked.

"Trying something new. I'm sure you'll like it."

_You bet I will_.

The first contact caused her legs to shake again. Serenity closed her hazel eyes as he started to tease her with slow, delicate moves. She moaned and felt her own nails in her palm when his moves became faster and more confident. Ecstasy was growing up inside her, she felt like it was about to explode, Seto's tongue was playing so delightfully with the most sensitive part of her body, bringing her closer and closer to climaxing at every move, and then...

"Right there... oh, just like... Seto!"

Her hands were now in his brown hair as she cried out his name, her whole body shaking out of pleasure.

"Seto", her voice murmured.

Her cheeks were pink and she was panting.

"Geez, it was..."

The young woman kissed him.

"... amazing..."

She kissed him again.

_Yeah, and why don't you tell him he wasn't the first one?_

Having no idea about the existence of this annoying voice in his wife's mind, he slowly slipped inside her, causing her to moan in their kiss. He started to move and she wrapped her legs around him to bring him closer.

Seto kissed her neck, just where she loved it so much. Suddenly, she really felt like crying. _How could I?_ the guilty voice asked.

_Forget about all this_, the cruel voice replied. _You don't wanna spoil this moment, do you? Since you obviously cannot live without sex._

Tears were coming up her eyes and she closed them. She didn't want him to see that she was about to cry. He'd ask questions and she wouldn't have any answer to give him.

"I love you", his voice whispered in her ear.

Serenity closed her eyes even more, but it was no use: she felt a tear going down her cheek. Seto's moves stopped.

"Are you... are you ok?"

The red-haired woman simply nodded.

"Did I hurt you?"

His voice was worried and she opened her eyes. She put her hand on his cheek and did her best to sound comforting:

"I'm ok, Seto. It's just that... being with you like that, I... it's been so long, I've been a bit... overwhelmed."

_Yeah, sure you were. By __**guilt.**_

**End of the chapter: **Theeeeere you go! It's been a bit longer this time, it was almost done and then I had this f***ing headache that kept me in bed for two days (no kidding). Sorry 'bout that!! Hope you liked it anyway and will review ^^


	6. 300 kilometers away

**pink-strawberries:** Lol, I've never heard that expression before but I'm kind of guessing what it means ^^'

**Snuffles:** Yes, poor Kaiba indeed! And yes, as you said, a guy's a guy, CEO or not XD

**Paradox09:** Thanks a lot for those very nice comments :D I'm doing my best to be original!

**Catalyna Cullen:** Yes I'm feeling better now, I thank you. She's very committed to him with uh, a tiny tiny tiny little problem when it comes to resist temptation. But in the end she really wants to be with him - and only him. I agree with you that Seto is much better than Duke, no matter how you look at it. Duke's just the character I picked to be the horny bastard I needed for Serenity to be unfaithful :)

**Chapter 6: 300 kilometers away**

The next days went by normally. Sunday, it would be their second anniversary and Serenity couldn't wait to see what they would do to celebrate. The year before... she smiled for herself when she remembered their first marriage anniversary. The year before, Kaiba had taken two days off, going as far as leaving his cell phone at the manor and had rented a very beautiful suite in one of Japan's best hotels. They had spent a very romantic evening and a sensual night together.

Let's just say that she had no idea chocolate would taste ten times better on his skin.

She stopped in the corridor when she heard someone moving in their bedroom. She softly pushed the wooden door and blinked several times when she saw that Ethan was putting clothes in luggage.

"Ethan, what are you doing?"  
"Oh, hello, Mrs. Kaiba. As you can see, I'm preparing Mr. Kaiba's departure for tomorrow."

Serenity felt like her blood had turned into ice.

"Departure?"  
"Yes, for his business trip. He's going to be away for one week."

The butler frowned.

"Didn't you know, Mrs. Kaiba?"  
"WHAT?"  
"Dear Lord."

He blushed, obviously very embarrassed.

"Please accept my apologizes... I had no idea... I mean I thought you... he... I'm... probably he wanted to tell you... please don't tell him I-"  
"Don't worry about that."

She turned her back on him. So he was telling his butler about his trips before he ever tell **her**?

"Mrs. Kaiba, I am truly-"  
"It's ok, Ethan. Don't worry about that. I won't tell him you told me."

_But wait until he finally tells me he's gonna be away this weekend_.

* * *

"Hi darling."

It was almost nine o'clock and he was finally back. He kissed her cheek.

"How was your day?"  
"Not bad. Yours?"  
"Terrible", he replied as he dropped on the couch next to her. "I had this new secretary who **forgot** to remember me about that business trip. I'm leaving tomorrow, for God's sake!"

She frowned.

"What do you mean you **had** this new secretary...?"  
"I fired her."  
"And you're really leaving **tomorrow?** Why didn't you tell me when you were first told you would be leaving **this** weekend?!!"

He arched an eyebrow.

"This was organized one month ago, I thought it was no use telling you this early and then it got out of my mind. Oh, Serenity, darling, had you planned something for us this weekend? It's no big deal you know, we could do that another time, it's not like it **has** to be this weekend.."

She remained silent for a while, and felt a iron hand on her heart._ I can't believe it. He forgot that it was our anniversary. He __**totally**__ forgot_. She blinked several times to dry her tears before they could fall on her cheeks.

_Oh great. Really. __**Great.**_

_But isn't it all you deserve after all?_

The cruel voice was back in her mind.

_You betrayed him. You got fucked by Duke Devlin, for heaven's sake! How __**dare you**__ complain because he forgot your anniversary for a business trip? You deserve far worse than that._

"Serenity, are you ok?"

She felt a node in her throat but still, she managed to reply:

"No. I-I'm fine, really. Just tired. Yeah. I'll go to bed right now. Good night, Seto."  
"Serenity-"

Kaiba tried to take her hand so they could kiss, but she just moved her hand away from his fingers and left the room. He sighed and rubbed his nose with his fingers, feeling the headache that was coming up his head - and now Serenity was angry again, but what could he do about it?

* * *

Saturday morning - the morning Kaiba left - it wasn't even twelve o'clock when Serenity got extremely bored. Mokuba was with his friends and he had been very cold with her lately, and Ethan, well... Ethan was very nice but he was still the butler. Moreover, he always looked so dignified that she always felt like she was bothering him because she was too stupid for him. She finally picked up the phone to call Tea.

"Hello?"  
"Hi Tea, it's me."  
"Hi, Serenity!"  
"Tea you wanna go shopping today?"  
"Sure, but..."

There was an awkward silence before she completed her sentence:

"But... weren't you supposed to be with Kaiba this weekend? Isn't it-"  
"Please don't talk about it. He totally forgot, and now I'm alone and bored, although I might get pissed if I think about it for too long. I need to change my mind."  
"And I need a new pair of shoes."

The red-haired young woman smiled.

"We meet at the shopping centre then?"  
"You know what?" Serenity said. "No. I'll pick you up."  
"Serenity, you don't have a car."  
"Tea, Seto has like five cars. Gimme ten minutes and I'm on my way."  
"I'll be waiting for you then."

Serenity got back to her bedroom and put on a blue jean and a pale yellow camisole with an empire waist. After few minutes of hesitation, she chose white sandals. She grabbed the matching handbag, her sunglasses and headed straight for Seto's office, where she took two things: the key for one of his cars, and the credit card he had always left there for her. In normal conditions, she would rarely take it and would not go on a shopping spree. She remained very reasonable, even though money was probably the last thing that mattered for Kaiba and herself.

But today was different, she knew it as she sat in the blue Jaguar. Today, she was pissed. **Damn** pissed.

* * *

"Nice one", Tea commented as she sat next to her friend.  
"Yeah", Serenity simply replied. "Are you hungry? I feel like eating a snack before starting my ultimate quest for the perfect pair of shoes..."  
"Sure! I'm always in for some more sugar!"  
"... the perfect pair of shoes with the perfect heel to stick in Seto's butt when he comes back with no apologizes for forgetting our marriage anniversary, that is."  
"Serenity-"

The car stopped in front of a restaurant and they walked inside.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I felt that he was really doing his best to work less and spend more time with me but now all of a sudden he leaves and tells me the day before, and he doesn't even mention the anniversary. I'm back at waiting for him to come back from the KaibaCorp in the middle of the night, telling me 'later' whenever I try to speak to him or touch him."

She dropped on a chair with a heavy sigh.

"I-I felt we were so close again, and that made me feel **so** guilty and dumb for cheating on him twice and now tomorrow's our anniversary and he's gonna be 300 kilometers away and-"  
"What do you mean **twice**? You said it happened only **once**!"

Serenity blushed more than she ever did in her entire life.

"I-I meant twice in a row, I mean you know w-we you know did it twice the same n-night a-a-and-"

The waitress interrupted her terrible attempts to save the situation to flash them a smike and take their orders, and then she left.

"Serenity, I know when you're lying", Tea said as she crossed her arms.  
"Ok, ok, ok, something might have happened the day after I had my hair cut but it was all his fault!"

_"Will you beg me this time again? Love it when you __**beg**__ me..."_  
_"Duke, please..."_

Serenity bobbed down.

_"Fuck me again..."_

"W-well almost his entire fault."

The waitress came back with Serenity's huge sundae and Tea's banana split.

"Serenity, you told me you didn't see him after!"  
"I know, I didn't want to tell you, I felt so stupid but I swear on Joey's head, I haven't seen him since that second stupid time. And it's been a while."  
"But **why**?"  
"I don't know, ok?! He just... makes me lose control, the way he touches me... i-it's just crazy but I don't know, I don't love him, I know I don't, I don't even like him to begin with a-and I'm not even flattering myself that he has feelings for me! I'm sure he doesn't give a shit about me. Whenever he lays his hands on me I-I... it's like the drugs addicts!"

Tea arched and eyebrow.

"What?"  
"Yeah! They don't like to be addicted, but they can't help it. They don't like their drug, but they like what it does to them. I-it destroys them, they even know it, and yet they cannot resist."  
"And are you going to go in detox?"

Serenity stared at her for a while.

"Are you mocking me?"  
"Just a little bit", she replied with a smirk.  
"It's not funny, I'm telling you he's-"  
"I know how he is."

Serenity frowned.

"What do you mean?"  
"Uh..."

It was Tea's turn to blush.

"W-we had a thing once. Like, one night."  
"You and Duke? And you never told me **that**?!"  
"Why would I?"  
"And you're judging me?!"  
"Things were different. I really thought he loved me and I was single."

Her face lost her happiness.

"He wasn't though."  
"I'm not really surprised that he doesn't give a damn about being unfaithful", Serenity replied as she shook her head.  
"Yeah, well... all I meant is that I know how he can drive a girl crazy. Without even loving her."  
"Yeah... you know, I have an idea. What about we don't speak about men anymore? Pretty please?"

Tea laughed.

"As you wish."

* * *

After finishing their treats, they walked down the street, heading for the shopping centre nearby, when the dancer suddenly stopped to stare at a boutique's window.

"Oh my God, Serenity, look at those **shoes**!"

The pair of shoes she was looking at was a pair of red sandals with high heels and small diamonds around the ankles.

"Holy... do you think those diamonds are real?"

Serenity's hazel eyes quickly looked at the price.

"Definitely."

Tea grimaced when she saw it.

"Ow. Yeah. Forget it."  
"Don't you wanna try them?"  
"Serenity, are you crazy? I could never afford them. Except maybe if I sell all of my furniture."  
"I said try, not buy. C'mon, just for fun!"

She grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her inside with her. A very dignified young man walked towards them. He barely looked at Kaiba, but he gave Serenity a warm smile.

Well the warmest he could with his cold face.

"Hello, Mrs. Kaiba. Having a nice day?"  
"Yes, thanks Kaede."  
"How can I help you today?"  
"My friend wants to see that pair of sandals in your window."

The blond young man stared at Tea in silence without moving, as if he already knew she couldn't pay such shoes and feared that she would run away with them.

"Today, if that's possible, Kaede."  
"Yes, excuse me Mrs. Kaiba. I got lost in my thoughts. May I ask your size, madam?"  
"I wear eight."  
"I'll be right back."

He quickly disappeared in the back of the boutique, and came back with the white box. Tea put on the gorgeous sandals and walked around the boutique, sparks in her eyes - but they disappeared when her blue eyes caught the price again.

"I-I really love them but I can't."

She took them off, gave him back the box and he turned to bring them back in the backstore, but Serenity caught his wrist to stop him.

"I'll pay them."  
"Oh, Serenity, don't, it's too-"  
"With those pink heels there please", she continued without listening to her friend. "And I wear seven."  
"Yes, Mrs. Kaiba", he replied with a smile.

_Rich spouses. I really love them, _he thought_._ He went to the backstore again so he could take Serenity's shoes.

"Serenity, are you crazy", Tea murmured. "They cost... I mean have you seen how expensive those shoes are? These are real diamonds for heaven's sake!"  
"Yes, and this is a real platinum credit card."

Kaede came back with the two boxes.

"You sure about that, Serenity?"

She smiled.

"Damn sure."

**End of the chapter:** Shoes and sundae, yeeeeeeeeeeah!!! Sorry for taking longer than usual but didn't want me to update!


	7. 300 implorations

(hurray, the site stopped being lame so your reviews actually appear on the list, and I don't look like I'm speaking to myself and pretending people commented my stuff!)

**pink-strawberries: **Hehe, thanks, it was actually easier than I thought to put the 300 every chapter. Still, there's quite a lot of thinking in some of them, so I'm glad you appreciate.

**Paradox09:** Thanks! ^^ I'll try to be fast but of course I can't promise anything... inspiration's a real teasing bitch sometimes!

**Chapter 7: 300 implorations**

Three days after, in the morning, Serenity softly knocked on Mokuba's door.

"Can I come in?" she asked politely.  
"Yeah."

She opened the door as he put on the blue vest of his school uniform. She smiled at him and he smiled back, even though she felt that his smile wasn't purely sincere.

_Well, I guess I deserved that too_.

"I wanted to make sure I could give this to you before you leave."

She gave him the green package she had been hiding in her back since she had entered the bedroom.

"Happy birthday, Mokuba."  
"You remembered!"

He took the present and gave her a tight, bone-breaking hug.

"Thanks a lot, Serenity!"  
"Of course I did, Mokie!"  
"Yeah..."

He bobbed down.

"Even Seto forgot, so uh... I didn't really expect **you** to remember."

_Seto Kaiba, you're getting my foot in your lovely ass as soon as you come back_.

"I'm sure he planned something special after that business trip", she replied with a comforting smile.

_Along with our forgotten anniversary_.

"C'mon, open it already! I hope you'll like it."

He tore the green paper and his eyes widened.

"Wooh, is it really... I-I mean is it truly-"

She nodded when he opened the box to take the video game console he'd been asking for.

"Are you kidding me? I love you!"

Mokuba hugged her again.

"Look in the box. I even bought some games to go with it."  
"Serenity, you're awesome!"

He jumped on his bed with the small console and picked a game.

"Don't forget to go to school", she said with a smile as she walked towards the door.

However, Mokuba's disappointed voice stopped her:

"It's not working. I think it's broken or something."  
"Maybe it's just the game?"  
"I dunno."

He tried another one, but the screen remained black.

"Dammit", Serenity sighed. "I'm really sorry, I'll go to the shop today to get another one or have this one repaired."  
"It's ok, Serenity, it's not your fault."

He smiled to her.

"I gotta go, anyway. Have a nice day!"  
"You too, Mokie", she replied with a smile as he left the room.

But as soon as she was left alone, she lost her smile.

The console came from Duke's shop.

* * *

_Ok. Come on Serenity_.

She took a deep breath, facing her mirror.

_You can do this. You're a big girl. Better: you're a __**woman**__. You can face Duke without ending up having sex with him, can you? You did it a thousand times before_.

She put on her new shoes bought with Tea.

_No matter how he looks at you, remember that you don't want him. He does. But you don't. Hell you don't, girl_.

"Ethan, I'm going out of a while!" she yelled in the hall.  
"Yes, Mrs. Kaiba! Have yourself a fine day."  
"You too!"

_You bet I'll have a fine day. I'm not going to let him lay his hands on me. So then my day will be perfect.  
_  
She sat in the blue Jaguar, and drove to Duke's shop. Even if she had convinced herself that nothing would happen, even if her life depended on it, she still hoped that he wouldn't even be there. Yes, he was this shop's owner, but taking a day off never killed a boss, did it?

* * *

As soon as Serenity entered the shop, she saw that her hopes were meaningless. He was there, behind the counter, rearranging some stuff on the wall. Because it had to be him, with those long raven hair, muscles under this tanned skin, and this beautiful, perfectly shaped ass, not to mention those gorgeous green eyes and—_Wait a minute. Did he just turned? Oh yes he did. Did he just saw me drooling over him?_

A smile creeped on his lips.

_Shit, he did._

"Can I... help you?"

_Yes, get a major car accident that will turn you into the ugliest being on this fucking planet. Pretty please?_

"Y-yeah, I bought this console here, remember? For Mokuba's birthday."

She put the box on the glass.

"I gave it to him this morning, he tried to play but it's not working."  
"Yeah, I think I had a whole bunch of them that didn't work. I got new ones at the back, just wait a bit."

_No, I don't wanna **wait**, I wanna get the **fuck** out of here, you're looking at me like __**that**__ and I'm staring at you like __**that**__, and it is not **GOOD!**_

"Ok."

Duke disappeared in the backstore.

_Get the new console then ran out without staring back at him. Don't even take the time to say thanks. Politeness is a dangerous luxury in such a case_.

"**Dammit**", he said from the back store. "Why did he put them so fucking—does he think we're all six feet tall, that stupid—MMHH—motherfuc—AHHHHHHH!!!!"

There was a huge noise and Serenity forgot everything that she had mentally ordered herself and ran into the backstore. Duke was lying on the floor, under many boxes like Serenity's.

"Gonna... fire... this... asshole..."  
"Oh my God, are you all right?"

She kneeled to look at him and he managed to sit.

"It depends."  
"Depends on what?"

He smirked.

"Would you kiss me where it's painful if I tell you I'm hurt?"  
"Dammit, Duke Devlin!"

She slapped him and stood up.

"Ow!"  
"You had it coming! I try to help you and this is how you thank me?!"  
"Yeah", he replied as he stood up, hand on his red cheek. "Because whenever I do this, you really seem to appreciate. My mistake."  
"Duke, get over it! I don't love you!"

He shrugged and started to look for the right box on the floor.

"I don't either. When did I say that? Pretending I love a girl just because I want to have sex with her is definitely not a good option. Learned it the hard way."

Serenity remembered of what Tea told her. Was he talking about her?

"Oh, you **poor** little thing", she said with a sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you expect from me anyway?"

He let go a small "humph".

"Isn't it obvious?"  
"You're just a bastard, you know that?"  
"And you know what **you** are?"

He stood up again and pushed her. He pushed her until her back closed the door, and then he kissed her wildly, literally shutting her brain down.

"You're an hypocrite", he spoke to her ear. "You just walk around with an innocent smile on your pretty face, and pretend in front of everyone that you're Seto Kaiba's cute and perfect wife, when nothing of that is true. I'm not pretending you don't love him, you're the one who knows that. All **I** know..."

_It's like the drugs addicts_. His hands slipped down to her hips.

"Is that no matter if your heart belongs to him... your body's begging **me** for pleasure. You can't hide it."

_They don't like to be addicted, but they can't help it_. She closed her eyes, but she could still hear him. Why the hell did he have such a sexy voice anyway? There should be a federal law against that. Men who used a sexy tone with any married woman should be sentenced to death immediately, without even getting the chance to have a trial.

"And mine... well..."

He chuckled and nibbled her ear.

"Why would it refuse anything to **you**..."  
"Duke, stop please, I don't love you and this is not right—"

_They don't like their drug..._

"Who cares? What truly matters is how **good** it feels..."

_... but they like what it does to them_.

"Duke, seriously..."

She bit her lip to prevent a moan to escape when he kissed her neck.

"I don't—it puts me in troubles you know and I feel so... please, just—"

_It destroys them, they even know it..._

Duke captured her lips in a passionate kiss again, and then she felt, she knew that she had totally lost the fight, it was game over because she was totally losing control and her mouth allowed him inside so her tongue could welcome his properly.

_You're a stupid whore._

His belt pinked, her underwear felt silently on the floor and a small packing was tore opened. Serenity let go a gasp when he lifted her legs and quickly thrusted himself inside her.

"Duke, really, I—oh my—ahnn..."

She bite her own fist to stop the sound from leaving her mouth, but he immediately pushed her hand away.

"What are you—"  
"I want to hear you as well as I see you. I wanna hear you scream my name again..."  
"But your shop is full of people—"

He stopped to move and kissed her, then smirked.

"Precisely."

She felt him growing even bigger inside her, and she blushed. She couldn't help but moan when he suddenly started to move again.

"You can do better than that..."

Duke moved so she could sit on a table and lean back on the wooden surface, freeing his hand so he could rub his fingers on that particular spot that was **so** sensitive... Serenity closed her eyes, and her moans turned into screams.

"Ahh—Duke, please—fuckmeIwant**more**!"

The old wooden table was hard and almost painful for her back, but she didn't care. All she cared about was how delightful Duke's member was inside her. And his fingers...

"**DUKE**!"

Her back arched violently, her legs wrapped around his waist and her toes curled as her whole body literally exploded from pleasure.

_And yet they cannot resist_.

**End of the chapter:** Yup, I felt like doing this one more time. At the beginning she was supposed to refuse and leave, but I finally thought SCREW THE PLANS! Seto's back in the next chapter, for you readers who miss the rich and handsome CEO!!! Until then, please review ^^


	8. 300 knives in your back

**pink-strawberries:** Hehe, well, here he comes!!! ^^

**Chickanooka:** Cool nickname ^^ thanks for your comment and for favouriting my story! :D

**Catalyna Cullen: **'Cause to lose all her senses, that is so typically her! XD Never thought about that song but yes it does kinda fit her... except that she's not playing with Duke's heart, nor Kaiba—she really loves him. I think the comparaison she made about the drug addicts explains her "relationship" with Duke perfectly.

**Chapter 8: 300 knives in your back**

"Mrs. Kaiba", Ethan's polite voice said.

She lifted her eyes to look at the butler, who was standing in the door frame.

"There is someone at the door who asked to see you."

Serenity frowned. She wasn't expecting anybody—except Seto, of course, but Seto wouldn't be announced by his own butler. He'd just walk inside.

"Who?"  
"I don't know, Mrs. Kaiba, but he ensured me you would recognize him and be willing to speak to him. He said it was important. I asked him to wait outside."

The red-haired young woman looked by the window and blinked several times when she saw the man sitting on a bench, holding a cigarette in his fingers.

_What the fuck do you want?_

"I'll go. Thanks, Ethan."  
"My pleasure, madam."

She left her book on the couch and headed for the door. When she finally closed the big wooden door behind her, he turned to look at her.

"Hey", he simply said before dropping his cigarette on the ground.  
"Duke Devlin, what the hell are you doing here?"  
"You won't even say hi?"  
"Gimme only one reason why I should even bother speaking to you."  
"Your dear husband's not here, I'm sure. He's got to be working."  
"He's **away**", she replied as she shrugged.

He smirked.

"See?"  
"You do realize of course that the security cameras are** not** away?I already told you, I don't want you here! As a matter of fact, I don't want you in my life either, so go back to yours and leave me be."  
"Yeah, it's just that you forgot something when you left", he said as he walked towards her. "Unless those cute panties were meant to be a souvenir?"

He tried to put his arms around her waist, but she pushed him away with all her strength.

"I'm not kidding, Duke", she said with a neutral voice. "For the sake of our past friendship I'll leave you a chance to leave before I ask Ethan to force you to do so, but if you're not out of my sight within 30 seconds, I'm calling him. One. Two. Three."

Duke arched an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't do that."  
"—ven. Eight. Nine."  
"Seriously, Serenity, you're not **actually** going to—"  
"—ifteen. Sixteen."  
"Ok, ok! God dammit—"  
"Nineteen."

He rolled his green eyes, sighed and walked away. Serenity went back inside.

"Ethan, if that person ever comes back here, don't even bother listening to him. Force him to leave."  
"Yes, Mrs. Kaiba."

She stared at her watch and smiled. Seto should be here soon, and she really wanted to make sure he would properly **apologize** for completely forgetting their anniversary.

* * *

When he came back and finally stepped inside their bedroom, she wrapped her arms around him and got on her toes, lips begging for a kiss. Kaiba just gave her a tired, bored smile and kissed her on the top of her hair. She pouted.

_This doesn't start very well._

"Worst. Congress. Ever", he simply said before walking away from her arms.  
"What about forgetting all this boring stuff and taking care of something else?" she teasingly asked as her hands started to massage his shoulders.  
"Serenity, I missed you, I really did..."

Seto kissed her forehead, and then gave her a sorry smile.

"But I'm exhausted. They killed me. Literally."

_God dammit_.

"Yeah, but you sort of owe me some apologizes you know..."  
"I already told you I was sorry I forgot to tell you I would—"  
"I'm not talking about **that**, I don't care. I'm talking about something **else**."  
"Mokuba's birthday? What does it have to do with you?"

She sighed in despair and looked at him.

"**Us**, Seto! Our anniversary, for heaven's sake! Not that you seem to care of course."

The CEO's jaw dropped.

"Wasn't it next month?"

Serenity crossed her arms.

"Oh my... Serenity, honey, I'm really sorry, I have so much on my mind, I forget everything—"

His wife remained silent, but she shot him **the** death glare, with her You-may-have-forgotten-but-I-will-remember-it-for-the-rest-of-my-life-and-make-you-pay-every-fucking-day eyes.

"I'll make sure you forgive me—"

A smile on her lips.

"I'll buy you a nice present tomorrow, I swear—"

The smile disappeared.

"I don't want a present, I want some time with you!"

He sighed and started to rub his forehead. Damn, his head hurt.

"Serenity, I'm sorry, I won't have enough time for long, I'll have a lot of work to catch up—"  
"Our **anniversary**, Seto, dammit!" she said with a angry voice. "It's only one day per year, you know!"  
"I'm a busy man, Serenity, you know that—"  
"B-but..."

She felt her lips shaking in an effort to prevent her from bursting into tears.

"But last year, you found the time for me..."  
"Well this year, right now, I cannot, it's not **my** fault!"  
"Oh, it's never your fault, but **you** decide your schedule! You decide when work is more important than me, more important than **us!** You're the fucking CEO, Seto!"  
"Honey, work is not more important than you, don't be—"  
"If it isn't then why do you spend so much time there, working, and so little time here with me?!"  
"You don't complain that much about me working too much when you go shopping with your friends with that credit card do you?!"

She slightly moved back and blinked, as if she couldn't believe he had actually said **that**. As a matter of fact, she could hardly believe he had just said something else than "I'm too tired for this".

"W-what?!"  
"Yes", he said as he stood up, shooting her an furious glare. "Quarrels are not that fun when you're on the **receiving** side, are they?"  
"How CAN YOU said something like that—do you really think I'm that kind of woman? I didn't marry the Kaiba Corporation's bank account, I married Seto Kaiba! How dare you say, even **think**, that I wouldn't prefer it if you had less money and more time to spend with me?"

He sighed and hid his face behind his hands before dropping on the chair again.

"Serenity, I didn't mean that—I didn't mean what I just said, I'm sorry, I'm just... I need some sleep—"  
"**Fine**", she said with a spitful voice. "Then get some."

She turned and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm gonna go to a guest room for tonight."

Before he was able to say anything, she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Serenity..."

The young woman frowned in her sleep, and then rolled on her back.

"Serenity, wake up..."

She managed to open one hazel eyes. She had no idea if it was early in the morning or late in the afternoon — all she knew was that she had spend long hours crying, mentally swearing against herself and spinning in her bed.

"What..."

She sat in the bed and looked outside. The sun was shining brightly. It was probably eleven in the morning, at the very least. She frowned at Seto.

"Aren't you working?" she asked.  
"I took some days off."

She blinked several times.

"Are you kidding me?"  
"No."  
"B-but..."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Seto... really? I-I mean... when was it the last time you took some days off?"

He smiled at her.

"A bit more than one year ago, I'd say."  
"But you **really** serious with this?"

Kaiba nodded and his wife jumped out of the bed to hug him tight around her body.

"Even... even with all those horribles things I said yesterday—?"

He kissed her cheek and caressed her red hair.

"I've been mean too, you know. I-I don't even know why I said that. But I bet you're going to forget all about that when we're in Paris."  
"WHAT! In Paris? This is a joke? I've always dreamed about going there!"

He laughed a bit.

"I know."  
"Oh my God, wait a minute, I'm **so** going to pack my stuff so we can—"  
"Ethan did it. I had a feeling you would say 'yes' so I took the liberty of asking him. Put some clothes on, grab something to eat in the limo and then we're all set."

Seto laughed again when Serenity ran outside the bedroom.

* * *

They entered the chic, elegant hotel where Seto had booked a room.

"Bonjour", the young man behind the desk said politely.  
"Oh my **God,** we're actually in Paris!" Serenity said with her most cheerful tone, although she didn't even understand what he had just said.

The receptionist arched an eyebrow, as if she was the dumbest person he had seen in his entire life, but Seto's glare made him understand that such an behaviour was not acceptable.

"I made a reservation earlier. The name's Seto Kaiba."  
"Ah, yes, Monsieur Kaiba", the man replied with a strong accent. "It is a pleasure to meet you. All I will need is your signature here, and your credit card. Merci", he said as Kaiba gave him one of his credit cards.

One minute later, he gave him back the card and a golden key.

"This is the suite romance, and it is on the top floor. If you need anything, please feel free to call the front desk anytime."  


* * *

"A whirlpool tub!"

Serenity jumped out of joy and quickly walked toward it. She sat on the edge of the huge tub.

"I love these!"

She took his hands and pulled him close to her.

"Do you remember last year?"

He smiled. Seeing her so happy and cheerful made him happy too. The real, smiling Serenity was back.

"Hell yes", he said as he bent to kiss her.

His hand moved and started the whirlpool tub.

"But what if we started creating new memories that we can enjoy?"

She smiled and he kissed her again, but this time it was a deeper, more passionate kiss. Their clothes slowly, silently fell on the floor and they entered the tub — well, Seto did.

"Ow!" Serenity said. "Seto, the water's too damn hot!"

The CEO — who was already sitting in the tub — smirked.

"Oh, you poor fragile woman."  
"Water's so hot, I wonder why it's not actually boiling—eeekk! What are you doing?"

Seto had just stood up and taken her in his arms like a new bride.

"Wai-wai-wait, I'm just gonna get used to it with my own ryt—ooooh!"

He sat again in the water, this time, while holding Serenity in his arms.

"You'll get used to it."  
"Yeah", she said with a mocking tone, "I will, when my skin is as red as a tomatoe!"  
"You're still going to be pretty."

He softly kissed her.

"Seto..." her mouth spoke without her consent.  
"Yes?"

She looked down at the hot water. She felt that her cheeks were burning, and it had nothing to do with the steam.

"What... what would you do if I told you I... did something terrible?"

The CEO frowned, and then laughed a bit.

"You? Something terrible? Like what, not rescuing a lost dog?"

_Like cheating on you. Like begging another man to fuck me. Oh, but you would never suspect it, would you? I'm loyal. I'm cute. I'm **innocent**. I'm **pure**._

She bobbed down.

"N-no, nothing in particular... I just wonderer... if you could handle... if you'd still love me..."  
"Well", he said after short silence, "I guess it'd depend on what you did... but coming from you, that couldn't be so terrible."

He kissed her cheek with a smile, and she closed her eyes to hide her tears.

_Believe me. It could_.

**End of the chapter:** Hope it didn't take too long for you!!! Review are always appreciated, and only two more chapters to go!


	9. Die 300 times

**SETO-KAIBA-LIFE: **My apologizes, I didn't plan on making anyone hate her! I'm glad you like the story though ^^

**pink-strawberries:** Every good thing comes to an end! But I'll try to write a good end for this.

**Catalyna Cullen:** Will he forgive? Will he not? Will he even know? ^^

**Die 300 times**

_I need to speak to him_.

Back from their trip in France, Serenity has just made her decision: she had to speak to Duke. She had to tell him that she didn't want anything to happen ever again, that she loved her husband very much — no matter how imperfect he was sometimes — and that she didn't want him to call her, try to see her or speak to her in any way.

_My stupidity and craziness both end tonight_.

She was walking down the street with a quick and determined pace, and a fierce look in her hazel eyes. When she reached his apartment, she deeply breathed in and knocked on the wooden door. The young woman waited a bit, but nobody came to open the door. She frowned, and her hand touched the handle, slightly turning it. The door wasn't even locked. She shyly stepped inside.

The place was as messy as it was the first time she saw it. There were clothes all over the floor, but it wasn't like it was unusual, was it?

"G-god..."

The female voice was coming from the bedroom. And, now that she was paying attention, many noises were coming from that room.

"I'm... I'm... oh ye-**DUKE**!"

Her eyes widened. So he was there, with another woman?! _You gotta be kidding me_. She heard him groan and moan with pleasure as he climaxed too, right after that unknown woman. _So I wasn't even... the only one?_

She had no idea why it hurt that much, she had no idea why she even cared, but at the very least, she finally realized something.

_I must tell Seto._

* * *

"What do you mean you **must** tell Kaiba?!" Tea's voice said in her ear. "Are you crazy? You mean you must **not**!"

Serenity sighed in the phone.

"Look, I don't wanna go into the details but I just... I just understood that I-I have no right to do that. I cannot force him to do this."  
"Force him to do **what**?"  
"To stay with a woman that cheated on him. He has the right to decide if he still wants to stay with me or... or not."  
"Sweetie, think about it. Think about what you could lose if he... if he decides that he cannot accept it. Are you ready to lose the life that you've had since you started to live with him? End up with nothing? Are you ready to lose **him**?"  
"I know, but this is all **my** fault. Why the hell did I first blame it on Duke? I called him to begin with! I never stopped him, fuck, Tea, I even **begged** him! I wanted everything that happened! I have to leave with the consequences of my actions, Tea, do you understand that? I can't live in a lie anymore, and Seto deserves better. He deserves the truth. If my marriage is destroyed by that then so be it, and that's all I deserve after all. Look, I'm... I'm in front the mansion now, I'll call you after, ok?"

She sighed.

"I might have to borrow your couch for a short while."  
"Be strong, Serenity."  
"Pray for me", the red-haired young woman simply replied before flipping her pink cell phone.

She walked inside and was greeted by the butler.

"Ethan, can you tell me where's Seto?"  
"Mr. Kaiba is in his office, Mrs. Kaiba."

_Mrs. Kaiba... I might lose that name pretty soon_.

"Thanks Ethan. Have a good night."

Serenity climbed up the stairs and headed for her husband's office. When she reached it, he was leaving.

"Good evening honey", he said with a quick smile.  
"Seto, I... I need to speak to you."  
"Not now, Serenity. I'm exhausted. If you wanna speak about anything..."

He turned off the lights and closed the door, walking towards their bedroom.

"Then it'll be tomorrow."  
"No, it'll be **now**, Seto. It's too important."  
"Serenity, unless it is a matter of life of death", he started without even turning to look at her, "I'm sure it can wait, and now I don't know about you but I'm going to bed, so good—"  
"No, it cannot! You **need** to listen to me, Seto I..."

Her voice broke, but then it suddenly came back and she yelled at him:

"I CHEATED ON YOU!"

The CEO stopped to walk, but he didn't move to look at her. She hadn't really wanted to shout it, but finally, **finally**, it was said, and the burden was away from her shoulders. Now, it was on her heart. She expected him to yell back at her, yell that she was a whore, a slut, a bitch to do such a thing to him. She even thoought he might hit her, but instead, he stood there like a frozen statue and his suddenly cold lips simply muttered:

"What?"  
"I had sex with another man, Seto, now would you listen to me?!!"  
"S... Serenity..."

His voice was incredibly weak and low, she could barely hear him over her own heartbeat.

"Why... why are you speaking to me like that?"  
"I-I didn't wanna tell it like that, I swear, I wanted... dammit! But I just... I wanted you to **listen** to me!"

Seto slowly turned to her, sparks of unreasonable hope in his sad cobalt blue eyes:

"So it isn't true? Serenity, I'm listening now, please tell me... I'm listening... whatever you had to say..."

His voice broke, it was shaking, as if he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm paying attention now... just tell me you lied..."

Kaiba felt on his knees, his legs being now unable to support him any longer, and a tear, a single and slow tear, ran down his suddenly pale face.

"Just tell me you lied..."

And to see him, the man she loved, broken like this because of her, it brought tears in her eyes. To see Seto Kaiba, Domino's most powerful man, suddenly so... fragile and vulnerable... it made her burst into tears. His lips kept on whispering "Please tell me you lied, I'm listening now", even though he knew, deep inside, that it was stupid to believe that, that she was not lying. That she **could not** possibly lie about such a thing.

"I'm sorry", she murmured behind her shaking hands.  
"Was I..."

He stared at her with those amazing blue eyes full of sadness.

"Was I so terrible as a husband that you had to... Serenity, I thought... I thought you loved me..."

Serenity was crying so much that she couldn't speak at all, but he kept staring at her. He hadn't taken the time to truly do this in a long time, and he hadn't noticed how much she had changed. The seventeen-year-old girl who had confessed her love was gone, and so was the eighteen-year-old new bride that had waited until their honey moon to make love with him. This cute and fragile being didn't exist anymore. Serenity had grown up and this young girl had disappeared eventually.

But it was only normal, right? So how come he, Seto Kaiba, a man that everybody described as very smart, hadn't even noticed or expected Serenity to grow up and change? Perhaps it was because he had grown up so fast himself...

"I do", she muttered in her tears.

He frowned, he was so lost in his how thoughts that he hadn't understood what she meant.

"I love you, this is why... I... I cannot hide it anymore."  
"And... **him**?"

He didn't ask for his name, or even if he knew the man she slept with: he didn't want to know that bastard's identity. Because if he did... oh, if he did, that man could consider himself dead and start bury his grave right away. Because... because it had to be **his** fault, right? It couldn't be Serenity's decision, she couldn't have decided to be unfaithful like that and flirt with another man just to have sex with him... so that was all **him**, **he** spoke to her, **he** probably made her drink and perhaps... perhaps **he** even insisted when she refused.

But what did it change in the end?

**She** said yes. **She** let him.

"No, I swear... I swear I don't, it was just... it meant nothing, I-I've never loved anyone but you... Seto please... please forgive me... I won't... it won't happen again, I swear to God, please say you forgive me... please, Seto..."

He stared at her in silence. _Forgive her?_ His mouth opened, but he closed it few seconds after. He didn't know what to say. He felt an iron hand clenching around his broken heart in front of her tears, but she still... _She still betrayed me_.

"I-I wanted to tell you because I wanted you to have the choice... and..."

Serenity stood up and wiped away her tears.

"It looks like you... y-you made up your mind, I'm... I won't bother you any longer, I swear, I'll just... go for tonight and come back tomorrow to pack my things and I'll wait until you left for the KaibaCorp before I do so, so you don't have to see me and I... I—"

Still on his knees, he looked up to stare at her again.

"You... you want to leave?"  
"N-no I don't but I'll just hurt you even more if I stay here and I-I think I've... I've done enough damage like this..."

She bit her bottom lip, feeling that she was on the verge of tears again.

"I'm sorry... I don't think... I don't think that what I did is forgivable so I don't... blame you. You're not to blame for anything, nor is he... it's just... me... stupid me... good bye, Seto..."

She walked away.

* * *

_Why would you do such a thing to me?_

I loved you so much. Maybe I wasn't good enough at showing it to you. Maybe I worked too much. Maybe I didn't take care of you like I should. But why wasn't I enough for you? Why did you have to abase yourself like that?

When you said you wanted to speak to me, I thought... I thought you would tell me the same damn thing again.

"You work too much, I'm sick of it."

I didn't want that fight again. But when your lips finally spoke...

I felt my heart breaking into pieces like a glass smashed on the floor. I couldn't help but imagine you, the woman I love, the first and only woman I've ever made love with, the one who whimpers under my hands... doing those things with an anonymous man, moan under his hands and perhaps... perhaps even whispering his name at the final moment.

I'm angry because you betrayed me. I'm angry because you let another one touch you. You know I'm not the sharer type. And I'm sad because I thought you loved me enough to forget about my defaults and my flaws. I'm sad because I lost the only person I had ever loved.

Am I more pissed off or more devastated? I don't know.

All I know is that when you finally told me the truth, I felt like dying... 300 times.

**End of the chapter:** There ya go! Only one more to go! Will he forgive her, will he not? Free candies for those who guess properly!


	10. 300 flowers

**pink-strawberries:** Yup, that was meant to be intense ^^

**SETO-KAIBA-LIFE:** You're so rude! But perhaps you're right :)

**loane:** I don't want to end it either but it has to end someday ;)

**Chickanoona:** For the sake of the story, that is? We'll see if you're right (or if I listened to you ;) )

**Chapter 10: 300 flowers**

Tea closed her eyes and held her friend tight as she burst into tears.

"I'm **so **dumb", she sobbed. "I-I spoiled everything... I had the perfect man and I just... Tea! Why the hell did I decide to tell him only to make **me** feel better about what **I** did! I should've listened to you..."  
"You did the good thing sweetie", her friend replied in a whisper.  
"Y-you should've seen him..."

They sat on the couch and the brunette wiped away Serenity's tears with the back of her hand.

"Was he very angry?"  
"He wasn't **angry**, Tea, he was... devastated. I-I thought he would be mad, you know, because **I** would've been mad... but Seto's not like this."

She bobbed down.

"He cried you know... a-at first he just didn't believe me, he kept whispering 'Please tell me you lied, I'm listening to you now...' b-but then he understand that I was telling the truth and he... he broke down..."

Serenity hid her face behind her shaking hands.

"What kind of selfish whore am I? First I cheated on him because somehow, I felt that Duke would give me something Seto couldn't and fuck my stupid things about the drugs addicts! The hell with that stuff, I was just too self-centred to think that **maybe** it wasn't easy for Seto **either! **Maybe he was **really** trying to be a good husband for me and he couldn't do more and I just complained about what he did and what he didn't do, which didn't make it any better! And second, I just... when **I** decided that **I** couldn't live with this lie anymore, this fucking lie **I** made up, I thought 'You know what? Fuck that shit, I'm telling Seto'! I didn't think that **maybe**, this was something he didn't want to know because he was actually trying to make me happy! I—"  
"Hold on a moment", the brunette said firmly as she took her cold hands in hers. "Are you out of your mind? You told it yourself, Kaiba **deserved **the truth. I tried to convince you that you should keep it secret to him, but then I understood that you were **right.** It may have hurt him, that's understandable, but knowing Seto Kaiba, what hurts the most right now is not the truth that he just learned, it's the **lie** that it reveals. And lying more, for a longer set of time, would not have made the situation any better. You should sleep now, have a bit of rest instead of beating yourself up for something that you cannot change anymore."

* * *

_"You may kiss the bride."_

_She could hear her friends applausing and cheering, Seto's VIP guesses clapping their hands together a bit, just enough to be polite, and her brother muttering some adult-rated words even though Tea forced him to applause as she was made Kaiba's wife._

_But she didn't care. All she cared about was that Seto had softly caressed her cheek and was now kissing her slowly, tenderly. She smiled in their kiss and squeeze his hand a bit, the diamond on her ring shining in the light._

_"I'll love you forever", she murmured in his ear, her voice shaking because of the emotion._  
_"Forever might not be long enough", he murmured back._

* * *

_They entered the beautiful suite rented by Kaiba. But they were not looking at the beauty of the decor: they would do it later. Right now, they were too busy kissing each other passionately._

"You're so beautiful", he whispered as his fingers caressed her neck very lightly, causing her to shiver.

She blushed. When he noticed how red her cheeks were, his hand stopped to move in her back to untie the gorgeous dress.

"We don't... I mean if you don't feel ready... we don't **have** to do it tonight, you know... I don't want you to think that now that we're married, you—"

Serenity smiled and touched his cheek. Yes, she felt nervous — very nervous — but she wanted it to happen tonight.

"But I am ready, Seto", she said very softly. "I've been ready for months you know... I just... wanted it to be so special for both of us..."

The wedding dress fell on the floor and she blushed even more. They had been together for about one year and had never gone further than kissing and cuddling. With their clothes **on**. Suddenly, she found herself with many defaults. Her legs were too short. Her breast was too small, yet she was fat. She had no hips and—

He cut her thoughts by kissing her again.

"You're perfect", he said in a whisper, his hands caressing her curves.

She felt his hands on legs, his mouth on her breast when they fell on the bed. Her back arched and it sent chills all over her very sensitive skin. She bit her bottom lip when she felt him close to the most intimate part of her body. She had heard many things from her friends, from "This didn't hurt one bite" to "It hurt so much I cried and felt like I would die", so she didn't know what she should **really** expect. Kaiba softly took her hand and put it on his torso.

"Stop me if I hurt you", he said before kissing her neck again.

_She simply nodded and her eyes widened when he slowly, carefully thrusted into her. She grimaced and her nails dug into his skin. He stopped, and she took a long, deep breath._

_"I'm sorry", she said shyly._  
_"Shhh, it's ok", he replied as he caressed her red hair. "Just relax, I don't wanna hurt you..."_

_His hand touched Serenity's cheek._

_"I love you... for the best..."_

Serenity frowned. What was happening to him? His skin and hair got darker. His body got more muscular, his newly dark hair grew longer. Serenity felt her blood turning into ice when his cobalt blue eyes turned into emerald green eyes. Duke Devlin leaned over her to whisper to her ear:

_"And the worst."_

_She panicked, started to hit him, trying to push him aside, but he simply laughed coldly._

_"Leave me alone, get away from me!"_  


* * *

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" she shouted.

She blinked when she realized where she actually was. She was not in the hotel suite with Seto/Duke. She was in Tea's lounge.

Alone.

The nightmare was over. Well... **that one** was over. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down — or at least preventing her heart from breaking out her chest.

"Serenity, are you ok?" Tea asked with a tired but worried voice.

The red-haired woman blushed.

"Y-yes, I'm really sorry, I had a nightmare... I didn't want to yell..."  
"Wanna tell me your nightmare?"  
"No, just go back to sleep... I-I'm sorry I disturbed you..."  
"Ok then... good night..."

Serenity sighed and closed her eyes. This was going to be a tough night.

_That's what you deserve. **Bitch.**_

* * *

Serenity spent a terrible night. She did manage to sleep a lot, but it was just nightmare after nightmare.

"'Morning", she said with a sleepy voice when Tea woke up. "I took the liberty of making some coffee. I hope you don't mind, I just... needed it."  
"Of course I don't."

She smiled at her.

"What, no whipped cream? No chocolate? Not even a bit of milk?"

Serenity smiled back at her friend, but it was a smile without any happiness.

"No. This whole bullshit started with whipped cream and vanilla, so I thought I should slow down a bit and start drinking regular coffee."

Tea frowned, but didn't ask any more questions. Serenity stared at the clock on the wall.

_Almost ten now_.

She put her empty cup in the sink and sighed.

"I'm gonna go for a little while. I'll... I'll go pick up my stuff, I said I would take them back today when he's at work. And he has to be by now."  
"Do you want me to come and give you a hand?"  
"No, thanks. This is... I don't know. Something that I have to do by myself."

She sighed again.

"Wish me luck."

The young woman left her friend's appartment and slowly walked toward her... toward **Kaiba**'s manor. She bobbed down. She took the longest path to the mansion: the longer she would take to reach her destination, the longer she would feel like she still belonged there.

The longer she would feel like she was still Seto Kaiba's faithful wife, and not some slut who had just lost her husband.

She bit her bottom lip when she reached the beautiful wooden door. At first, she touched the handle, as if she wanted to enter by herself, but an annoying voice reminded her that she did not live in this manor anymore. This wasn't home anymore. She bobbed down, and knocked on the door.

It took Ethan about thirty seconds to open the door.

"Good morning, Mrs K—I mean, Miss Wheeler—no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of—it's so awkward, I'm—"

He sighed.

"Can I just call you Serenity?"

She gave him a weak, sad smile. He was just trying to be nice, but his words were like knives to Serenity's heart. The butler was right: she was not Mrs. Kaiba anymore.

"Y-yes... you won't see me after that anyway. I just came for... you know, my stuff. I won't be long."

He stepped aside so she could enter.

"Please, take all the time you need."

Polite, as usual. She slowly climbed up the stairs, eyes full of tears as she looked around the mansion on her way toward the bedroom. The first time she had seen this place... it was so cold and severe. She had asked Kaiba the permission to change the look of the mansion. And, of course, he had said yes.

_"I can't say no to you, you know that."_

She took a slow, deep breath as she turned the handle of their — his — bedroom.

The smell brought her back three years ago.

* * *

_"What was it that you wanted to tell me? Please hurry, I'm busy."_  
_"Mr. Kaiba... I mean... **Seto**... it's been... I mean... the first time I saw you, I... fellinlovewithyou. I-I... love you."_

_How could she? She blushed even more, bit her bottom lip so she would not cry in front of him, and ran away without leaving him the time to react._

_And the day after... her apartment was full of flowers. Her dream had just come true. The smell was amazing, almost spellbinding..._

* * *

She blinked. The bedroom... the bedroom was full of roses, and it was their perfume that had brought her back three years ago. On the bed, on the floor... red and white roses **everywhere**.

"Am I dreaming?" she muttered for herself.  
"No", a low, masculine voice replied.

Kaiba, who had been standing in a corner of the room, walked toward her. She felt a tear going down her cheek.

"Then why..."  
"You have a terrible habit of telling me important things and then running away without leaving me the time to speak or even the time to think. Well... maybe yesterday it wasn't that much of a bad idea to leave me alone so I could think about it longer."

He took a red rose and looked at it in silence for a short while. Serenity did not speak, she was barely breathing. If this was a dream or an illusion... she did not want to break it. She was afraid that everything would vanish if she opened her mouth.

"Last night when you left, I... I tried to imagine my life without you. I tried to imagine that I couldn't look at you in your sleep when I wake up. I tried to imagine that you wouldn't be there when I come back, waiting for me even though it's past midnight. I tried to imagine that I couldn't hold you in my arms anymore, that you wouldn't get on the tip of your toes to kiss me. I tried to imagine that there would be no one willing to spend always more and more time with me. I tried to imagine... that we couldn't love each other anymore."

Serenity bit her shaking bottom lip.

"I couldn't. I can't imagine my life without you. 'Cause it wouldn't be a life worth living."

She wiped away her tears.

"I can't either", she said with a broken voice.  
"Then why did you leave?"  
"I didn't want to leave, I just thought... it would be better for you. I'll never forgive myself so how could you forget that?"  
"I will not forget", he replied. "Forgiving is not forgetting. I cannot forget, but I can forgive you because..."

He touched her cheek with the rose.

"Because my love for you is stronger than that."

Kaiba bobbed down.

"A bit more than two years ago, we promised to love each other for the best and the worst. We've seen the best and we loved it. Now we've both... I think we've both seen the worst of the other. You've seen the worst of me, which caused you to show me the worst of you. The question is... can we take it?"

He softly took her hand.

"I can. Can you?"

She burst into tears and squeezed his hand.

"O-of course I can you idiot I love you so much—"

He hugged her very close against his body.

"May I kiss the bride?"

She got on the tip of her toes and dug her fingers into his hair as she kissed him passionately.

"For the best", he whispered.  
"And the worst", she whispered back.

**End of the fanfic: **Am I so predictable that everybody knew that he was going to forgive her? Anyway, thank you for all your reviews and support, I'd like your feedbacks on that final chapter, pretty please? ^^


End file.
